Concrete and steel pilings and piers are utilized in industrial, bridge and marine construction projects due to their strength and ability to withstand long term exposure to adverse elements. However, over time these pilings and piers can deteriorate due to factors such as corrosion from salt intrusion, exposure to salt water, marine life and extreme weather conditions, or can become damaged from collisions with vehicles including ships and land vehicles. When a pile or pier is damaged or deteriorated, it may be necessary to reinforce the outer surface of the pile or pier with new concrete, epoxy, or other structural repair material.
The process of repairing a pile or pier (collectively referred to hereafter as “pile”) typically involves the use of various pieces of custom built equipment and, in marine environments, the need for underwater divers to access the damaged area and to effectuate a repair. There are currently three major problems with the traditional repair process. First, the platform used to support the rebar and jacket (also known as a “form”) used to contain concrete, epoxy, or other repair material is very time-consuming to install. Second, concrete, epoxy, or other repair material can leak out from beneath the jacket due to platform-to-jacket alignment issues. Third, the clamping force between the platform and pile is not consistently applied which can result in slippage of the platform when the jacket is filled. As a result, there is a need in the industry for an improved and simplified apparatus and method for repairing pile that does not require difficult and time consuming labor.